1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a blending apparatus, a blending method, a phase inversion emulsifying method, and a method for producing resin particle dispersion.
2. Related Art
With respect to a minute particle producing method and a micro chemical apparatus used for the producing method, some patent documents are publicly released.
The method for non-continuously producing minute particle dispersion is diversified. However, a phase inversion emulsifying method has been known as one thereof.
In the phase inversion emulsifying method, an emulsion (for example, a W/O (water-in-oil) type fluid dispersion) in which the combination of continuous phase and dispersion phase being an object is inverse is first prepared. Next, by inverting the phase when reaching the critical point by executing an operation such as increasing the volume of the dispersion phase, an emulsion of the target type (for example, an O/W (oil-in-water) type fluid dispersion) is prepared. Since, in this system, coalescence and micronization are simultaneously brought about by shearing and blending of the dispersion phase, uniformity of the system is important.